


maka's broken soul

by Rebellious_angel



Series: maka broken soul [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebellious_angel/pseuds/Rebellious_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Soul cheated on Maka something very drastic happens. can it be stopped</p>
            </blockquote>





	maka's broken soul

**_Maka P.O.V_ **

I never thought he would do that to me. I never thought Soul of all people would cheat on me but I guess everything is possible isn't it.

*flashback* I came out of the food store. Thought I would make soul and I pasta for dinner couldn't believe it had already been 8 months(symmetry for kid) since we got together walked up to the apartment which we shared pulled out the keys and opened the door

. "Soul" I shouted.

No answer. Maybe he didn't hear me so I walked to his room. I open the door slowly and got the shock of my life. It was soul and Liz in his bed naked .it was obvious they didn't see me cause it looked they were just about finishing there (cough* cough*) process. When they were done Soul was about up when

Liz said "Ah soul I think were in trouble".

"Why would you say that" Soul replied

"Cause ah Maka's standing at the door "

I swear that was the fastest I ever saw soul spin or move. He look at me shocked and I just stood there with the fakest smile ever on my face.

"Maka I-I can explain"

Soul said "Can you Soul can you really explain"

I said my smile starting to turn into a frown and started to walk away, but he grabbed my hand and stared at me. I stare to laugh like a maniac then stopped and said letting the madness take over me

"all of you men are the same aren't you just go around trying to stick your dick into anything that moves you make me sick I hope you all burn in hell now let go of me "with that said he let me go and I snapped out of my insanity.

Soul look at me shocked and I just caught on to what I had said.

"Soul I- I'm sorry" I said then ran out of the house

. _***flashback ends***_

now i'm sitting on the park bench crying

"Maka"

I heard someone say i looked around but I didn't see anyone that's when I felt it. I felt her presence again and i smiled.

_**Soul P.O.V** _

I sat there, I'm the darkness of my room crying like the coward I am. I can't call myself cool anymore because I did the most uncool thing ever .I cheated on my girlfriend and she caught me.

_***flashback*** _

I was walking to my room when I hear the door bell ring.

"Wonder who that could be" I thought.

I knew I wasn't Maka (she had keys) and it wasn't black*star (he would have just burst the door down) maybe it was Tsubaki. I opened the door just to see Liz standing there. I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed.

"Hey Liz, um Maka isn't here right now so if you want I can leave a mes-"I tried to say but she cut me with a kiss.

 I kissed her back but then pushed her away. "Liz I thought we agreed to stop this you know we can't" I stared to say but the way she look at me stopped me

"Soul please just this last time then we can forget this ever happen" she said.

I just sighed then picked up bridal style to my room. We had been doing this for the first month of me and Maka's relationship but my conscience was killing me so we broke it off .I finally reached to my room and rested her on my bed . One last time I thought what would be the harm.

~Time skip~

I was about to get out of bed when I heard Liz gulp and say "Ah Soul I think were in trouble"

"Why would you say that" I said

"Cause Maka's standing at the door"

I felt my heart drop into my butt .I turned to her with a shocked look and she just looked at me with a silly simper on her face.

"Maka I-I can explain" I said

"Can you Soul can you really explain"she said with a frown on her face and then she started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand which caused her to spin and I stared to stare at her.

She started to laugh and then said "all of you men are the same.You go around and try to stick your dicks into anything that could move, you make me sick, I hope all of you burn in hell now let go of me".

With that said of course I let her hand go, it look like she just recognized what she had said.

"Soul I- I'm sorry" she said with tears in her eyes and then ran out.

I watched her go then turned back to the bed I got my clothes and put them back on then I noticed that Liz had been long gone. I sighed and closed the door then tears came into my eyes. I realized what I had done and thought how stupid could I be.

_***flashback ends*** _

I was still on the floor but my tears had stopped. why did this happen why did i have to do that. i was so stupid. She never forgive me. i need to do something about this

**" _or maybe you could just fall into madness and i can help you"_**


End file.
